


The Captain's Stage

by WaterDarkE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fire Emblem inspired, Foster mother, Invasion, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, Royalty, Twincest, War, beasts - Freeform, taming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDarkE/pseuds/WaterDarkE
Summary: After a night of finally playing my favorite Fire XXXXXX game, I found myself transported into a fantasy world like that of my favorite strategic based RPGs. However, instead of being the crown prince or princess, I instead took on the identity of the Royal Captain of the Imperial Army. When the palace is invaded by the growing Empire, the royal family is killed under overwhelming power for disobeying the demands of the invading power. I end up saving the twin crown prince and princess and escaping narrowly with my life and theirs.Under the guise of an uncle tasked with the children his deceased sister left behind, I raise the children as my own for fifteen years. But, they say that to those destined with greatness, fate has other plans outside of a peaceful life. As an evil power in the form of an evil god threatens to destroy the land, the divinity of the last royal children may change and save the world.I’m known as Morgan Flight, and am simply a skilled Pegasus Knight. But, back in my old world, I was just a normal college student. I wonder if I made a difference in the lives of others.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	The Captain's Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have never written an original story before, so I wanted to take a shot at it. It is very obviously Fire Emblem inspired, with a mild use of isekai, but mostly for the sake or the premise and story, rather than another power fantasy romp you see nowadays. As I'm working on the outline, once done with that, I'll post it to show how the story will generally go, and then work on the chapters. This would sorta be like the novels from WordExcerpt, but my own story.

**Outline:**

**Invasion -** I find myself in the body of the Royal Captain of the Imperial Army, Morgan Flight. I only was playing my favorite Fire XXXXXX game again, and after sleeping, wound up here. I thought it was only a dream, before I remembered the game’s prologue. The invading Empire is subjugating the Asparian Kingdom for disobeying their commands to join them in the conquest of the continent. I remember that the Empire killed the entire royal family, except the eldest prince and princess who barely escaped with the help of their royal vassals. I run to save the youngest children, the twins who are only a year old each. The King and Queen tried to save their children in vain. Scooping the children with my arms, the King and Queen nod at me knowingly, as they fight with their lives to protect their citizens. Tears run down my cheeks, as I escape with my Pegasus, Kurogane, evading the arrows of archers and distant reaching magic. I will protect these children with my life, my lieges.

 **Settling Down -** Settling down in one of my hideouts within a country conquered by the Empire, but lay on a distant mountain far from the closest town or city. I look at the children more closely. Aaron was the more stern and serious one, but out of the two, looked at me calmly and cried quietly. His sister, Balsa, was far more agitated, crying as she flailed in her bundle of blankets. I try to calm the children, but only after some time, was I able to and they slept for a while. One of my only skills was as a beast tamer, so I talked with Kurogane, who realized that I wasn’t his master. I apologize to him, but he only says that it must be the will of the gods. Using my beast speak, I speak with the nearby animals for help with tending the children. With my arrival, I speak to the lord of the mountain, a magnificent wolf, who has known that I have been a guest here for a long time, but that my soul was different. I explain that I have come from a different world, and the lord onlys says it must be the will of the gods. But, because of the former master of the body, and because my soul is a kind one, the children and I will be safe as long as I stay on the mountain. I thank them with grace. They also tell me that the children have a hidden power, which is probably the Grace of the Gods, a skill inherited by the Asparian Royal Family for their first king and queen saving a dragon in their youth, and are destined for greatness. Two children who should not have been saved in the original timeline now have crests in their eyes. The world has changed to accommodate a change in destiny. 

**Living Quietly -** In the mountains, I raise the children for fifteen years. In my former life, I was only a college student, and a woman, so I adapt to my new body, gender, and role. Outside of the company of the children and the surrounding wildlife, I rarely ventured outside, but from rumors on the wind, and visiting nearby towns for nearby news, I learned that the events of the game are progressing smoothly. The eldest prince and princess have allied with the neighboring kingdom to fight against the Empire and get revenge for the deaths of their family and the subjugation of their people. Currently, they are working to gain power and once the game starts, will start to take back their land, and that of their allies who lost their homelands. I’m not entirely sure what role the twins will have now that they have been saved, but I do all I can do to protect them. Luckily, my class is skilled in magic, healing, and using spears, so Aaron becomes a notable healer and magic user, and Balsa becomes a spear wielder and swordmaster. I do not know as much, but the memories of my predecessor guide me. I wonder where his soul went, if I have taken it over. Sometimes, we train together with the Lord of the Mountain, so we train our minds and bodies, and both the children learn to beast speak. After all, it is a language that few know outside of those who work extensively with beasts and non-human creatures. The children learn that we most coexist and work with those who aid us, as it is a mutually beneficial relationship. They make many friends in the forest, as they have a natural charisma and charm benefiting the royal family, but they have become kind and wise people like their siblings and parents. Oddly enough, Aaron is working with a large bird-like creature and Balsa is doing the same, but with a child of the lord of the mountain. We live together, fight together, and grow together. And soon, fifteen years pass almost like a blink of an eye.

 **Entering the Army -** With the end of the prologue, and the start of the heart of the game, I feel a change in their air. Having played the game, it could only be the start of the War of Worlds, where the eldest siblings have finally gained enough power to overthrow the Empire, step by step. The children are eager to join their siblings, but I tell them that war benefits no one and we must fight together, and cautiously. After all, both sides have their own reason for fighting, and are all human in the end. We go to a nearby town and learn of an upcoming battle and that the royal family was all killed at the hands of the Empire. That is obviously a lie and a power play, so I tell the children to use that knowledge of their existence as a wild card. After all, they don’t want to hinder the actions of their eldest siblings. We become recruits in the Adrestian Imperial Alliance Army, and the children wow the superiors with their skills. Aaron has grown into a handsome and dashing young man, not unlike that of a true prince, whose hair matches the feathers of his winged companion, a crimson red tinged with emerald green. Balsa has become a beautiful, tomboyish girl with obsidian hair also tinged with green. I learned that the green is a trait of the royal family, but luckily is hidden underneath their locks. Over their time in the army, they are besieged with possible suitors and lovers, but the wisdom of their role, and perhaps of whatever power they have within, they remain calm in the face of a great war. So I tell them to remain cautious, but be true to their own hearts. What surprised me the most is their open love for each other, which is highly unusual. But because of how close they are, and also are fraternal, maybe their closeness in love will be to their benefit. So, rather than other lovers, they have many admirers in the army. And I too am approached by others, but I shoo them away as age wise, I was already older than most. For some reason, I am approached by the current Captain of the Army, taking on my previous role, and like my predecessor, was a skilled, young, and wise man. Of course he was handsome, but in a more elegant and subtle way, with long golden hair and blue eyes. As much as I loved BL in my old life, I didn’t expect to fall in love with anyone, having had struggles with my own sexuality. But I guess persistence can win in the end, which I told him, Captain Airen, to be a patient person. He frowns a bit, but understands at least. I’m the guardian of the youngest royal children, at least, until the war ends. However, it doesn’t stop him from making advances, which the twins block him, or I do if he starts going too far.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> Please provide comments for any possible feedback or just of general interest. Thank you!


End file.
